Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1994 VHS
Here is the opening and closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1994 VHS for Original Release. Opening (Version #1) # Macrovision Warning Screen (1991-1999) # FBI Warning Screen (1993-1996) # Interpol Warning Screen (1993-1996) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1994-1996) # Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) # Look At Me I'm 3! Title Card Opening (Version #2) # FBI Warning (1996) # Interpol Warning (1996) # Please Stay Tuned Screen (1994-1996) # Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) # Look At Me I'm 3! Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Look At Me I'm 3!) # End Credits # Notice Warning Screen (1993) # Barney's Imagination Island Trailer (1994) # Barney Live! in New York City Trailer (1994) Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Theme: The Number 3 Songs #Barney Theme Song (Original Version) #Little Speckled Frogs (1993) (1994 Version) #The Barney Bag (1993) (1994 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (1993) (1994 Version) #Three Little Kittens (1993) (1994 Version) #Three Little Fishes (1993) (1994 Version) #Number Limbo (1993) (1994 Version) #Happy Birthday to You (1993) (1994 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) (1993) (1994 Version) #I Love You (Nighttime Version) (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 16 for Aired in 1993 Coming Soon on November 10, 2019 on YouTube (1994 Version) Part 1 to 27 for Baby Bop's Birthday Coming Soon on July 2020 on YouTube (1995 Version) Part 1 to 39 Coming Soon on December 2019 on YouTube!!!! Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes' version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Dino Dancin' Tunes) # Tina's Tired wearing cast (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) # Barney Little Speckled Frogs (1992 Version) (Clip From Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio From I Just Love Bugs!) # After �� than cast the Doctor makes it better (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from My Family’s Just Right For Me (episode) and You Are Special!) #Barney comes to life (You Are Special!) (Clip From Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Hopping in Balloons!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from Barney’s Big Surprise!) #Let’s Go And balloons & Baby Bop’s birthday (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and Audio from Barney’s Christmas Star) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Baby Bop's Surprise me! at the Party! 3 YEARS!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Trading Places!) #Baby Bop's Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Look At Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) # Barney I love you Part 21 (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from My Favorite Things! and Shopping for a Surprise!) # Barney comes to play (Numbers! Numbers!) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Numbers! Numbers!) # Barney Says Segment (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Tiny Living Is Coming Soon.) # And remember, I Love You! (Easy Does It!'s version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Easy Does It!) # Barney End Credits (Happy Birthday, Barney!'s version) (Clip from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! # Barney Theme Song (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Sorry Too heard (Clip From It’s Your Birthday, Barney! and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # Barney Three Little Speckled Frogs (1993 version) (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # It’s OK get angry Makes me hapy (Clip and audio from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Look At Me, I’m 3! and We’ve Got Rhythm!) # Barney comes to life (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Clip from Barney’s Good Day, Good Night and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Mr. MacRooney comes to visit he's bringing the envelopes he's surprise!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (with the audio) and Audio from A World Of Music and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Let's all Trade to Baby Bop and BJ! (Clip and audio from Trading Places! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Camera Safari (episode)) # Thanks To Captain Pickles (Clip From Barney’s Sense-Sational Day! and Audio From Look At Me, I’m 3!) # Barney I love you (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3! and Let's Eat!) # Barney I love you Part 19 (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney comes to play (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney Says Segment (Look at Me, I'm 3!) (Tiny Living Is Coming Soon.) # And remember, I Love You! (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from A Parade of Bikes! and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Barney End Credits (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from It's Raning, It's Pouring... and Audio from Look at Me, I'm 3!) Trivia *This episode marked: **The final time Tina wears her yellow cast. **This is the second episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney, BJ, Derek, Julie, Kathy, and Tina celebrate Baby Bop's birthday with confetti. **The first time BJ and Julie appeared with Tina wearing her cast. *Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *Three of these kids (Derek, Julie, and Tina) also appeared in The Alphabet Zoo! with Shawn and Jason. *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "". *On the cover of the Cantonese dub of this DVD and VCD (寶寶寶寶的生日) it incorrectly on the song list (Presumably a goof on IVL's (The at the time Hong Kong distributors) part since the dub came out a few five week and seven years after the video got produced and released), expect is was Before this episode, Baby Bop was referred to as a two-year-old dinosaur since her debut in Barney in Concert. *In [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Love_to_Read,_with_Barney Love to Read, with Barney], the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, the song, "Three Little Fishes" was cut, most likely due to time constraints. Instead, it transitioned to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment was much different than the original version. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 1994 VHS Barney Live! in New York City (1996 VHS) Category:1994 VHS